Their Story
by officialcst
Summary: Alexander is the son of Hades and Persephone, the rulers of the Underworld. He envied his parents for having the love they shared and wish he had his own. He didn't know he'd get his wish when he met her again. His best friend, no matter how far apart.
1. The Beginning

It was a normal day in the Underworld when Alexander first saw her.

* * *

><p>Alexander had woken up to the sounds of new shades coming in from the world above. Chiron had been so kind enough to break his window with his paddle stick and allow all the moans and groans of the dead fill the sounds of his bedroom. Alex's bedroom was more than enough for him. His mother insisted that he had a table, a bookcase, a lamp, a HUGE bed, and other stuff normal teenagers would need. The fact is he wasn't normal. He was a god. He was the son of the god of the Underworld, to be precise. Also, he was the universe's biggest momma's boy.<p>

Growing up around women (except for his dad and Chiron and Thanatos, etc), he was taught to appreciate the benefits of life. At a young age, probably around 5 or so, he experienced what it was like to judge the dead. Quite a big achievement for him, Hades couldn't be any prouder. Alexander had judged 20 souls into fitting categories and proved to be proficient at such a young age. His mother and father beamed with pride, making Alexander smile a genuine smile that his parents never forgot.

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, Alexander closed his eyes. He thought of what he'd do today. Should he go above ground and visit his grandmother? Or should he stay down, play with the little shade children in the Fields of Asphodel? He pushed aside his thoughts and got out of his bed. A very lonely bed, for a very lonely boy. Alexander was nearing the age of 21, god and mortal years. Throughout his lifetime he had never once had a girlfriend, aside from the occasional crushes on Aphrodite and Artemis, but he was only 14 or so then. He had never, ever, truly experienced the love his parents share. Whenever he saw them, they made googly eyes at each other, whispering small words that contained big meanings.

Walking over to the bathroom, he took a shower and brushed his teeth and blow-dried his hair with a fancy blow dryer Aphrodite had given him on his 16th birthday. His closet was just next to his bathroom and he had no problem choosing his clothes. Alexander had chosen a white and blue striped cardigan sweater and a white v-neck tee. He chose some fairly loose grey skinny jeans and Nike Zoom Bruin SB shoes that were a Khaki/Boulder-white color. His deep brunette hair framed his face beautifully, cut into layers, and rested on his shoulders. He grabbed a pair of Ray Ban eye glasses that complimented his looks perfectly, and gave his hazel eyes a certain shine. Out the door he went, onto the eventful day the fates have created for him.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, my dear son!" Alexander was walking towards the dining room when he had been stopped by the booming voice of his father, Hades. Alexander had resembled Hades in many ways. His kind personality, his looks, his seductive voice, etc were all from his father, except his eyes. His hazel eyes were from his beautiful mother, Persephone (think MYth by zelda994612 for Hades, but Rosario Dawson for Persephone).<p>

Walking over to his father, he realized how tall he'd gotten. One day, he was just a little boy and his father was the alpha male, standing 6'2" in his non-god mode. The next, he was 6'0", nearly his father's height. That made his mother look up whenever they talked. Persephone was only 5'6" but somehow managed to reach high places when he couldn't.

"Dad, hey," Alexander said with enthusiasm. He was happy to see his father every morning, it helped him remember he had two loving parents that raised him to this day. He looked around, noticing his mother wasn't with him. Weird. Their always together, Alex thought. "Where's mom?"

Hades laughed, he was expecting Alex to ask that question," Don't worry, momma's boy. She's just taking a bit longer in the bathroom day. Women logic. Pfft!"

Together, the son and father duo laughed and walked on toward the dining room once more. The big oak doors creaked and revealed a magnificent table. The table had all sorts of food. You know, typical breakfast food. Both men took their respective seats and waited for Persephone. Hades decided to break the silence by beginning a conversation about women.

"So, son, how you thinkin' 'bout marriage?"

Alex, who was taking a sip of his orange juice, gagged. "Ah, well, I do plan on getting married one day. You know, to be happy like you and mom. I- I'm just finding the right girl."

Hades leaned forward, resting his head on his palms. "Good answer. Look, here comes your mother." He got up and pulled out his wife's chair. Persephone took her seat and thanked her husband. She looked and smiled at her son, looking unusually happy today.

"Good morning, dear!" She beamed. Persephone had tied up her hair in a messy bun, but still looked as beautiful as always. She wore a white dress that ended above her knees and blue Toms (a/n LOLOLOLOLOL. So mainstream QQ).

"Morning, mom. I like your Toms. Very… mainstream…"

"Teehee! Well, thank you, Alex! I must say, these mortals make very good clothing these days. I love it!" Just when Alex was about to reply, his father had already told them to start eating. They had a busy day today.

* * *

><p>Alex decided to take a walk through the Elysian Fields. Feeling the presence of a goddess, he wondered who it could be. Since he never felt the mysterious goddess' aura before, he wondered if she was a daughter of Zeus. Along the path he went, allowing a new scent, vanilla, he thought, to fill in his nose. He allowed the vanilla smell to take his senses over, falling into a light reverie. Next thing he knew, he was greeted by the sound of music, a ukulele mixed with a harmonic voice that he quickly fell in love with.<p>

_Missing your face, and your touch,_

_Missing your kiss, and your love, _

_Missing every little bit and a piece of you-_

Her music halted when she felt the presence of Alexander, the son of Hades and Persephone. The goddess turned around and saw him. The boy who had stolen her heart when they were just 4 years old. He was much more handsome and had a very, very, nice lean body. She felt a blush creep up to her cheeks and fought to keep it down.

"… Rin?" Alex asked. How could he not know it was her? She was his best friend, and will always be! Now, after being apart for nearly 16 years, he realized that his feelings were coming back, the ones he thought he had lost after Hermes had sent her to live with her mother. Standing before him, was Rin, as beautiful as ever. Her long, brown hair, were cut into layers and were flowing down her back. She wore a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a light blue v-neck tucked into them. She completed her look with a braided leather belt and fresh-white converse. Blue eyes stared into hazel ones and the next thing they knew, they were in each other's arms, not knowing that they were embracing the one they were destined to be with.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.<p>

A/N: Credits go to Lateeya for her wonderful song "Lullaby" and Vocaloid for having the name Rin. As usual, Read and Review. Light on the criticism please, and one large fries- No, just kidding.


	2. Omake 1

Laughter could be heard throughout Persephone's garden in the Underworld. The gracious Queen and the handsome King were seated atop a blanket, under a tree that protected them with its shade. The King, Hades, held his wife in his arms and watched as their little boy, no more than 6, played with Thanatos and Chiron. They seemed to be playing a game of catch, and the little boy was having the time of his life.

Persephone glanced up and stared into her husband's eyes. Hades looked down and pecked her lips. The action made the queen giggle and snuggle into his warm chest. "He's growing up so fast, don't you think, my love?" She asked and was disappointed on how Alexander was growing more mature each day.

"Do not worry, my queen. In time, he will have children of his own, those of which you can play and spoil." Persephone had hit his chest playfully and caused Hades to laugh.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The cute little voice had yelled, running over to his parents. Hades and Persephone both looked at their son, who held a small ball in his hands. "Let's play!" He cried.

"Alright, alright." Hades cooed, lifting Persephone off his lap and stood up. Alexander passed him the ball, and ran back towards Thanatos and Chiron. The three of them prepared to Hades' throw. Hades threw the ball towards Alex, powerful but yet weak enough not to hurt his child. Alexander jumped and caught the ball with his left hand.

"Haha!" Alex had laughed. He started running towards the house (or mansion), hoping to find Cerberus and feed him the ball. Also, he had started feeling a little hungry, so why not stop by the kitchen?

Persephone, watching the scene patiently, giggled at her little boy's antics. She knew he was hungry, which was usually the reason why he ran back to the house. She stood and wiped her dress to rid of any grass. Hades, who was laughing along with Chiron and Thanatos, was watching Alex run towards the kitchen. She approached her husband and held his hand, causing him to glance at her. "Come now, love. We should feed him before it's too late and he'd start to cry." _Lucky boy,_ Hades thought,_ his mother always babying him. A better childhood than what my siblings and I had._ He smiled and lead his queen towards the house, following the muddy tracks their son had left on the ground. Thanatos and Chiron had already left to finish working. The only time they weren't busy was for the little prince, who touched everyone's heart with pure kindness.

Along the side, the Fates had watched the scene._ Yes_, they hissed. _He will have a wonderful future. A wonderful wife, a wonderful family._ The perfect life for the perfect boy, who will, along with his soon-to-come siblings, will lead Olympus out of Zeus' hands, and into the hands of purity and of better management. _Yes, he and his brother and sisters will take better care of Olympus. Olympus will soon be far out of reach from Zeus, who shall be punished for all his infidelities._ The fates knew the children of Hades and Persephone would not just stand there, in their safe haven in the Underworld and let Olympus rot. The future would be theirs, if they wished to claim it.


End file.
